Snape Day 2010: Veritaserum  Ramuan Kejujuran?
by HulkJr
Summary: Ternyata Snape itu narsis lho, dia juga diem-diem punya perasaan sama Hermione!


Wew, ternyata ada beberapa fanfic gw di yang belum diaplot ke FFn uy.. So, demi meramaikan FF di profil gw, ya pastinya gw aplot aja ke FFn.. Wekeke.. Ditunggu komennya ya kawan-kawan!

* * *

><p>Judul : Veritaserum: Ramuan Kejujuran(?)<br>Genre: RomCom  
>Rating: Umum<br>Setting: Tahun kelima Harry dkk  
>Disclaimer: Belong to JK Rowling<p>

NB: Fanfic di bawah ini adalah fanfic teraneh, jadi kayak bukan gw yang buatnya.. wakaka..

Ok, dah silakan dinikmati.

**Veritaserum: Ramuan Kejujuran(?)**

Perkenalkan namaku Snape, Severus Snape. Ah, tapi kuyakin semua sudah mengenalku. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan guru ramuan terseksi yang pernah ada di Hogwarts? Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku pun tak menyangka akan se-terkenal ini setelah mengajar di sekolah sihir itu. Makanya tak usah heran juga kalau banyak yang merasa iri padaku dan membenciku, padahal aku tak pernah sekalipun menyiksa mereka. Ng, tapi menyiksa batin mereka mungkin sering. Contohnya saja, si kecil Potter itu yang sering menjadi korban siksaan batinku. Entah kenapa kami sangat tidak akur. Dia sangat membenciku dari pertama kali kita bertemu. Apa dia iri melihat rambutku yang rapi ini ya? Tak usah diragukan lagi sih, ramuan untuk rambut hasil buatanku ini memang bisa membuat rambut lepek menjadi berminyak rapi a la agen-agen ganda di dunia muggle.

Oh iya, aku belum menceritakan bahwa aku itu seorang agen ganda juga ya? Ini semua gara-gara Dumbledore, gaji untuk mengajar di Hogwarts kecil sekali. Jadilah selain mengajar di Hogwarts, sekalian saja aku berjualan ramuan rambut buatanku ini yang kuberi nama 'Snap-poo' atau singkatan dari 'Snape Shampoo'. Hasilnya lumayan lha, sudah ada pelanggan tetap, seperti murid kesayanganku Draco Malfoy. Lihat saja, rambutnya bisa rapi diklimis ke belakang gara-gara memakai ramuanku, pastinya.

Ah, sudah cukup perkenalannya. Nanti juga bakal tahu siapa aku lebih dalam jika bertanya kepada orang sekitar. Sekali lagi kuberitahu, aku ini sangat tenar. Bahkan, tak kalah tenar dari si bocah yang bertahan hidup itu.

Dan sekarang, aku sedang berada di kelasku. Menunggu murid-muridku masuk untuk mengajarkan pada mereka bagaimana cara membuat ramuan yang baik dan benar. Atau mungkin untuk kebanyakan murid di sini, mengajarkan cara untuk membuat kuali dan sendok pengaduk mereka tetap utuh sampai pelajaran selesai.

"Simpan tongkat kalian!" perintahku saat semua murid sudah berkumpul. "Tak perlu menggunakan benda itu jika belajar di kelasku.." Aku berhenti sejenak, kemudian melirik kaget ke arah Vincent Crabbe, teman satu genk Malfoy. "Tongkat saja tak boleh, apalagi cangkul, Crabbe!"

Lalu, aku berbalik memunggungi murid-muridku dan berjalan dengan gaya sekeren mungkin. Barangkali nanti ada yang ngefans gara-gara melihat goyangan pantatku saat berjalan.

"Kali ini kita akan belajar bagaimana membuat ramuan kejujuran atau siapa yang tahu apa sebutannya?"

Seharusnya aku tak usah menantang murid-muridku untuk menjawabnya, karena sudah pasti yang mengangkat tangannya adalah si Nona-Tahu-Segala, Hermione Granger, bahkan kalau kutanya soal nomor togel apa yang keluar besok pun aku yakin dia bakal tahu.

Tapi seperti biasa, aku pun akan mendiamkannya, tak peduli seberapa lama pun dia mengangkat tangannya. Bukan karena aku membencinya, tapi justru karena aku suka sekali dengannya, err, maksudku dengan sensasi bau bulu keteknya. Tak pernah aku mencium bau seperti itu, bau yang sangat klasik. Aku pun tahu alasan mengapa baunya bisa begitu, saat aku me-legilimens Harry, ketahuanlah kalau gadis itu ternyata sangat suka masakan eksotik dari Indonesia, salah satunya nasi goreng petay dan semur jengkol.

"Sir, aku, Sir!"

Dia masih saja mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak dengan semangat. Akhirnya setelah aku puas mencium baunya dan tak ada alasan untuk melama-lamakan lagi, aku pun menjawab dengan setenang mungkin, "Ya?"

"Sebutan lainnya adalah ramuan veritaserum, satu tetes dari ramuan itu bisa langsung membuat orang lain berkata jujur - sejujur-jujurnya saat ditanya apapun. Beberapa minggu lalu juga aku pernah membuat ramuan itu dan setelah selesai langsung kuuji-cobakan pada kucingku dan saat kutanya apakah kucingku pernah mengambil ikan asin dari bekalku, dia mengangguk! Untung saja dia seorang kucing atau kneazle tepatnya, jadi perbuatannya bisa kumaafkan. Hehe.."

"Hmm, 5 poin untuk Gryffindor," kataku, membuatnya menganga tak percaya, jujur saja, aku memang tak pernah memberikan poin tambahan untuk asrama singa itu. Masalah pribadi tentunya. Tapi sebelum mereka merasa terlalu senang, aku pun menambahkan, "Dan 10 poin dari Gryffindor, karena curhatan tak jelasnya!" Err, sebetulnya alasan utamanya bukan itu sih, tapi karena aku takut kejahatanku terkuak, soalnya aku-lah yang menyuruh kucingnya untuk mengambil ikan asin milik gadis itu (lama-lama aku makin terobsesi padanya saja). Oh ya, tak usah dipikirkan bagaimana aku bisa menyuruh binatang tersebut okay! Ini dunia sihir, ingat?

"Ramuan veritaserum terbuat dari campuran air beras ditambah dengan sedikit jahe dan kunyit, lalu tak lupa menambahkan madu sebagai pemanis. Ah, rasanya aku tak perlu menjelaskan begitu detail karena semuanya tertulis dalam buku," paparku, "Yang pasti proses terakhir dari pembuatan ramuan ini adalah kalian harus mendiamkannya selama satu fase bulan, sampai si ramuan itu menjadi bening tak berwarna. Kita tak mungkin membuatnya sampai sejauh itu, sehingga yang akan kita praktekkan di sini hanya sampai fase perubahan warna ramuan menjadi warna putih kekentalan, dimana efek minumannya menjadi sebaliknya, orang yang meminum akan menjadi pintar berbohong. Jadi, tunggu apalagi? Buat ramuan itu sekarang juga!"

Kuperhatikan satu per satu muridku dengan seksama. Dimulai dari Mr Longbottom yang menampakkan wajah ketakutan saat kutatap. Ekspresinya itu seperti sedang melihat vampir pembunuh saja, padahal kalaupun aku vampir, aku bakal setampan vampir vegetarian yang baru-baru ini sedang terkenal. Selanjutnya aku melihat Draco Malfoy, yang terlihat dengan tenang mengerjakan ramuannya. Bibirnya tersenyum sedikit ketika dia tahu aku sedang memerhatikannya. Euh, benar-benar mirip ketika aku masih sekolah dulu, paling bedanya hanya di warna rambut, bola mata, bentuk hidung, dan pipi saja (Ups, kok jadi banyak bedanya ya?). Lalu kulihat wajah si Potter itu, rasa benci seketika tercium dalam auranya. Ok, mungkin lain kali aku berikan ramuan rambutku ini kepadanya gratis, agar dia tidak iri padaku lagi, sehingga rambutnya bisa dirapikan. Terakhir, aku melihatnya lagi, gadis cantik berambut cokelat dan bergelombang, Hermione Granger. Wajahnya terlihat agak kerepotan dan sedikit bersemu merah ketika kudekati. Apa sebenernya dia juga… Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tak mungkin dia menyukaiku, apalagi aku ini gurunya yang walaupun keren tetapi terpaut beda umur sekitar 10 tahunan (itu pun setelah tenggatnya didiskon 50 %). Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan tahu jawabannya.

"Waktu habis! Letakkan sendok pengaduk kalian! Biar kuperiksa satu per satu hasil racikan kalian," ujarku dengan lantang nan tegas, membuat beberapa murid terlonjak kaget. Eh, tapi mungkin bukan kaget karena teriakanku, melainkan karena suara ledakan dari kuali Seamus Finnigan. Lagian mana mungkin suara lembut nan merduku bisa mengagetkan mereka.

Kuperhatikan setiap kuali murid-murid di depanku dan sesekali aku berjengit ketika mencium bau aneh yang menguar dari dalam salah satu kuali mereka. Contohnya saja kuali milik Goyle ini, dari dalam ramuannya tercium bau kaki yang sangat memekakkan telinga, ups, maksudku sangat menyiksa hidungku. Aku yakin saat dia membuat ramuan, dia tak sengaja mencelupkan jempol tangannya ke dalam kuali. Ckckck, bau jempol tangannya saja sudah bau jempol kaki, apalagi bau jempol kakinya? Sungguh tak terbayangkan!

Namun, tentu saja bukan hanya ramuan Goyle yang hasil akhirnya sangat buruk. Malahan bisa dibilang hampir semuanya. Apa aku bilang hampir? Pastinya. Karena lagi-lagi, gadis itu menarik perhatianku. Hanya dia-lah yang bisa menyelesaikan ramuannya dengan sempurna. Err, tidak sempurna seratus persen juga sih, karena ramuannya belum berwarna putih kekentalan, tetapi hanya sampai berwarna kuning cerah. Sungguh, kepintarannya hampir sama seperti Lily!

Aku tersenyum, berusaha menampakkan senyum sekeji mungkin, walaupun aku yakin hasilnya tetap seperti senyuman seorang model. Kemudian, aku mengambil tongkatku yang langsung kugerakkan dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Segelas air pun melayang menuju meja di depanku dan, hup, mendarat lembut di-, err, kepala Weasley. "Ah, gelas pun tahu bahwa jidatmu itu selebar tatakan!" ledekku, membuat dia marah dan meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar ke atas meja. Samar-samar aku juga mendengar dia bergumam, "Lebih baik jidat lebar daripada rambut licinmu, yang biasa dipakai maen perosotan oleh para kutu.." Tapi kudiamkan saja. Biasalah, sama seperti si Potter, dia hanya iri pada rambutku.

Sambil tetap tak memedulikan yang lain, aku memasukkan beberapa tetes ramuan ke dalam gelas dan mengaduk-ngaduknya sebentar agar bisa tercampur sempurna. Aku melirik ke dalam genangan air di gelas untuk mengecek lagi. Bukan untuk mengecek ramuannya sih, tapi untuk bercermin dan mengecek apa penampilanku masih sekeren saat aku masuk kelas.

"Minum itu!" tegasku, memberi perintah kepada Miss Granger. "Sekarang kita tes khasiat ramuan buatanmu, seharusnya setelah kau minum itu, kau akan selalu berkata bohong ketika kutanya. Dan tenang saja, jika ada efek samping seperti tumbuhnya janggut di bawah matamu atau hal lainnya, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dan mengurusnya."

Terlihat gadis itu menelan ludahnya sebentar, mungkin masih belum yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Padahal aku benar-benar mengatakan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bahkan jika dia batuk atau wajahnya berubah menjadi hijau sedikit saja, aku akan langsung membantunya. Err, mungkin dengan menyemburkan air ke mukanya setelah membaca doa terlebih dahulu. Kata orang tua dulu hal itu sangat manjur untuk pengobatan dan pertolongan pertama.

Glup.. Glup.. Glup..

Dia meminum sampai habis air yang ada dalam gelas. Doyan apa haus ya? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang aku harus mengetes kejuju-, maksudku, kebohongannya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan eksotis, kemudian berkata, "Hmm, bagus. Sekarang mari kita mulai tesnya. Pertanyaan pertama, apakah kau membenciku?"

"Aku.. tidak, maksudku, memang sih anda sering membuatku kesal. Tapi tidak, aku tidak membenci anda!" jawabnya lancar.

"Yeah, seharusnya Hermione memang berkata seperti itu," timpal Harry, yang langsung disetujui Ron. "Ucapannya tadi bohong, kan? Berarti aslinya dia membenci anda, sir!"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Untuk kali ini saja aku bisa mengabaikan segala tindakan dan ucapan si Potter itu. Anggap saja, tadi itu hanya suara kentut yang agak panjang.

"Kalau begitu, untuk pertanyaan berikutnya, siapakah guru favoritmu?"

Hermione terdiam, seperti sedang memikirkan jawabannya.

"Aku suka sekali pelajaran Arithmancy.." dia terdiam lagi. "tetapi aku tak begitu suka cara mengajar Profesor Vector yang terkesan agak lambat, sehingga membuatnya mirip Kyai-kyai yang sedang berceramah. Hehe.." lanjutnya. "Aku juga menyukai Hagrid, tetapi cara mengajarnya parah! Jadi aku menyukainya hanya karena menghormatinya dan menganggapnya sebagai teman. Jadi kalau ditanya siapa guru favorit saya, tentu saja jawabannya adalah anda, sir!"

Yak, itulah jawaban yang ingin kudengar dari mulutnya dan mungkin oleh kedua sahabatnya. Maka yang kulakukan saat mendengarnya tentu saja tersenyum lagi, yang kuyakin jika ada panitia kontes senyum yang melihatnya, bakal langsung memberi nilai terbaik untuk senyumanku. Gilderoy Lockhart? Lewaat! Hmm, cukup bahasan soal senyumanku. Sekarang kita kembali untuk mengetes ramuan itu lagi.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, apakah kau menyukaiku dengan sepenuh hati?"

Terdengar suara kikikan dari beberapa anak Gryffindor, karena hampir dapat dipastikan jawabannya adalah 'iya', tapi benarkah jawabannya seperti itu?

"Eh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" herannya Hermione malah berkata seperti. "Bagaimana mungkin aku memfavoritkan seorang guru tanpa menyukainya? Yeah, tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga!"

Fyuh, lega sekali mendengar jawabannya. Akhirnya sudah jelas lha apa perasaanku terhadapnya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan atau tidak? Tapi baru saja aku berlega-lega sesaat, Harry langsung menimpali, "Bagus, berarti kau masih normal, Hermione!"

"Yeah, untung saja ini adalah ramuan kebohongan! Hahaha.." Ron menambahkan, dari wajahnya terlihat senang sekali.

Aku mendelik ke arah mereka, sambil berkata "Kalau begitu kuberi 20 poin untuk keberhasilan ramuan Miss Granger dan 50 poin dari Gryffindor karena wajah Mr Weasley dan Mr Potter merusak pemandangan di kelasku." Haha, senang rasanya melihat wajah kesal kedua anak itu. Emang enak punya wajah jelek?

"Kalau begitu kelas selesai sampai di sini. PR untuk kalian, buatlah essai tentang veritaserum buatan toko dan buatanku! Sedikit bocoran, yang banyak memuji ramuanku akan mendapat nilai lebih!"

Usai aku berkata seperti itu, satu per satu murid langsung meninggalkan kelas. Tak terkecuali Hermione yang keluar dengan wajah bersemu merah. Eh, apakah sebetulnya dia tahu ya kalau yang kumasukkan ke dalam gelas adalah ramuan veritaserum asli? Yang pasti sekarang hatiku sangat bahagia. Ternyata dia juga suka padaku! Dua tahun lagi, yeah, dua tahun lagi setelah kau lulus, aku pasti akan langsung melamarmu, Hermione! Kujamin setelah kita menikah, menu makanan kita tiap hari adalah semur jengkol!

**Tamat**

* * *

><p>Tuh kan, aneh kan? Hehe.. Ya udah lha, langsung komen aja di <span>sini<span>!

* * *

><p>Diposting di HPI tanggal 8 Januari 2010 dalam rangka meramaikan "Snape Day" di tahun itu.<p> 


End file.
